Previous routing systems incorporate a single database that accepts configuration, provisioning, analysis and query actions.
In a conventional system, as shown in FIG. 1, a server S hosts an address-resolving database. A provisioning tool PT is used to perform read/write (R/W) provisioning operations, such as maintaining the content of the database. Two DNS clients DC1 and DC2 exchange DNS queries Q with the database. The concurrent use of the database by the clients DC1, DC2, and the provisioning tool PT limits the performance of the routing system.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate at least some of the above disadvantages and to provide an improved address resolving database.